The Little Change of History
by PINN
Summary: What if Severus Snape was puting in Gryffindor? Chapter 4 is up now!
1. Nightmare

I asked my dear beta-reader:Lindsay Winter to corrected the first 2 chapters and side-story. And this is a result.  
  
***********  
  
Chapter 1. : Re-correct issue.  
  
"…You are cunning and ambitious, always knowing how   
to get what you want. You would do well in   
Slytherin."   
  
" Then you will put me in Slytherin?"   
  
" Not so fast. It has been a long time since I've   
seen a heart like yours. Deep down in your heart, you   
are courageous. Yes, very courageous. You may think of   
yourself first, but in the end you will do what your   
heart feels is right. It isn't something that you can   
ignore. Your are truly a---GRYFFINDOR!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!"   
  
The boy woke up from his nightmare. His body was   
trembling and covered with sweat. He looked around,   
and saw 3 boys about his ages looking worriedly at   
him.   
  
" W..What happened?" he asked, still shaking.   
  
" You had a nightmare," the tallest boy who had black   
hair answered. "Are you alright?"   
  
" Y…Yes. I think."   
  
The other black haired boy said, " Do you want to   
talk about your dream? It helps me when I have   
nightmares."   
  
" He's right. It really helps," the brown haired boy   
said, putting his hand on the shoulder of the   
nightmare riddled boy, "it really helps."   
  
Looking at his audience, the boy decided to talk.   
Normally he hated talking about himself, but the   
nightmare was too frightening. He didn't want to bear   
it alone.   
  
" I dreamt that I was sorted and..And the sorting hat   
said I was to be put in GRYFFINDOR!" He shook with   
fear. " It was the scariest nightmare   
I've ever had!"   
  
The other boys looked at each other. The second black   
haired boy tried to say something but the brown haired   
boy stopped him. Then the first boy   
decided to drop the subject, he said--   
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You should   
go back to sleep."   
  
"I think you're right," the boy said. Then he looked   
embarrassed, " I just remembered, I still don't know   
your names."   
  
"Why am I not surprised," the second boy nearly   
laughed, "you've looked blank and haven't spoken since   
the sorting. By the way, I'm Sirius. The two ugly ones   
are James and Remus."   
  
The boy in bed found himself smiling back.   
  
"Well, I'm Serverus Snape. Nice to meet you."   



	2. Howler letter

I asked my dear beta-reader:Lindsay Winter to corrected the first 2 chapters and side-story. And this is a result.  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2. : Re-correct issue.  
  
All the first year students at Hogwarts started their   
breakfast in the great hall. Everyone seemed to be   
happy, excepted one person, Severus Snape. He just sat   
there, looking at his meat. His face was paler than   
usual.   
  
"Hey! Don't act like you're going to die. What's   
wrong with being in Gryffindor." Sirius asked, feeling   
annoyed.   
  
A black owl with a letter flew near Gryffindor table.   
It landed near the pale boy.   
  
" That." Severus Snape muttered, removing the letter.   
It was covered with red smoke. He took a deep breathe   
and opened it.   
  
"NEVER...NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I FELT ASHAMED LIKE   
THIS!" The thundering sound spread through the great   
hall, "Y..YOU USELESS LOWEST GRYFFINDOR,   
HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS THE FAMILY NAME. WELL, SINCE   
YOU ARE NOW A GRYFFINDOR, THAT MEANS YOU ARE NOT MY   
SON ANY MORE. YOU ARE NOT WELCOME IN MY FAMILY. I   
DON'T WANT ANY THING TO DO WITH YOU AND I WILL MAKE   
SURE YOU DON'T SHAME MY FAMILY MORE THAN THIS!   
DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME AGAIN!  
JENIFER R. SNAPE."   
  
When the sound ended, everyone looked at the boy. His   
face was paler than it had been. He didn't say a word,   
only picked up his belongings and left.   
When he left, the great hall was filled with   
criticism, especially at Gryffindor table.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! What kind of mother is she!   
Treaingt her own son like that just because he was   
sorted in Gryffindor! She doesn't even deserve to be   
human!" Sirius exploded, very angry at what he had   
heard.   
  
"I AGREE with your EVERY WORD! Sirius." James Potter   
growled, sharing the same anger as his friend.   
  
"What will we do now?" Remus said. He was the only   
one in his group who had not lost control.   
  
"First we will check him, make sure he is ok. Then we   
will be his friend, do everything to make sure he is   
not alone and has a good time in Gryffindor!" James   
made a decision. He got up, prepared to leave. His   
two friends nodded and followed him.   
  
The group's task seemed to be more difficult than it   
looked. Severus didn't cooperate. He didn't wish to   
share anything with them anymore. He tried   
to keep himself alone, only speaking when nessary. His   
behavior worried not only his friends but also the   
teachers. Professor McGonagall,head of Gryffindor, and   
even the head master Dumbledore tried to talk to him.   
But the boy just said he was alright and kept quiet.   
  
It didn't help when the next day a pack of documents   
was sent to the quiet boy by the same owl. They were   
the legal documents that said he wasn't a Snape   
anymore. He still had some money of his father's(who   
had already died) which could keep him in school for   
the next 7 years. But it was now set apart from   
the family's treasure. The letter said it was the last   
bit of mercy from the Snapes to him.   
  
The mood of Severus became darker. He was not only   
keeping himself apart but also became annoyed at every   
one who tried to befriend him, especially his   
roommates. The last straw for them was when he had   
called Lily Evans, first year Gryffindor, Mudbood.   
After that they left him and it was the first time   
that Severus could be totally alone.   
  
It looks like sometimes friendship can not help. But   
you will surprise to know what the opposite power can   
do.   
  
The opposite power in this case is called Enemy.   
  
The event happened in potions class. It was two weeks   
since school had started. Severus sat alone at the far   
end of the table, kepping himself apart from   
the other Gryffindors. He was successful. But it also   
put him near the most annoying Slytherin, Lucius   
Malfoy. The Slytherin boy had been trying to annoy him   
since the first day. But Severus didn't play attention   
to him. He focused his mind on the subject, which for   
him was very boring. Severus had a gift in potions and   
learned far more quickly than the class. When the   
teacher let them work, Severus made the perfect potion   
without any help in no time. With that, he provided   
Gryffindors 10 points (fortunately the potions teacher   
was Ravenclaw and had nothing against Gryffindor;   
unlike someone we known.)   
  
On the contrary, Lucius Malfoy did the worst job. As   
he was trying to annoy Severus, he didn't pay   
attention in class. He missed the most important   
instruction. In the end, he blew up his potion. The   
pink smoke covered his skin and made him look foolish.   
He also lost his house 10 points.   
  
That was not the only thing he lost. Out side class,   
he shed some of his blood on the ground when he   
crossed the line by saying:   
  
" At least I'm not a worthless son who's rejected by   
his own mother." Certainly mistake.   
  
Severus pushed the boy to the ground. His last straw   
of endurance gone. His eyes filled with hatred. Never   
in his life had he hated someone this much.   
Lucious tried to fight back but he had no chance.   
  
Before Severus managed to make himself a killer, Remus   
Lupin grabbed his hand.   
  
" Don't pay attention to him. He is worthless," the   
brown hair boy said calmly.   
  
" I'm not! He is!" Still sitting on the floor, Lucius   
pointed to Severus (Of course, after he had seen that   
his Slytherins followers were near by). "I'm not the   
one who was disowned by my family."   
  
" Too bad for them." Remus replied. His voice still   
calmed and full of control. The voice also made   
Severus gain some of his control.   
  
" Maybe you're right, Remus." The pale boy said. He   
even managed to smiled, " but I'm not sure what his   
family will do when they know what happen in potions   
class. They are PURE-BLOOD after all. They will not   
stand any mistakes."   
  
" At LEAST I was not put in Gryffindor!"   
  
" It isn't my fault that Slytherin's not good enough   
to have me." Severus grined, "I always thought   
Slytherin was the best. But I am starting to doubt it.   
It can't be that good if you could be sorted into it."   
  
Lucius was boiling. He wanted a fight but he still   
remembered what had happened in the last one.   
  
Before the argument continued, the teacher came.   
Twenty points were taken from each house. But no one   
seemed to care. They were enjoying the scene too much.   
  
Remus looked at his friend. His first image of the   
boy was totally ruined. Severus was not the same boy   
who screamed from nightmares nor was he the   
same pitiable boy that he and his friend always   
worried about. The real Severus was someone who you   
didn't want to have as an enemy. He was dangerous   
and knew how to pay back several times what ever was   
done to him. It was the first time that Remus was   
really glad to had the boy in the same house.   
  
'If Severus was put in Slytherin and we had, say,   
Peter here...Well, I should not think about that! Too   
frightening.'   
  
Two boys walked silently back to Gryffindor's common   
room. Remus started to worried that his friend had   
returned to avoiding him. Suddenly the pale boy said:   
  
" Why were you there, Remus? Where are James and   
Sirius?"   
  
" I were there because I think you are my friend.   
James and Sirius thought you were their friend too,   
but they weren't happy with that Mudblood   
incident."   
  
" And why not you? Don't said you agree with what I   
said. Unlike me, you are not that type." Severus said,   
almost bitter, but also filled with curiousity.   
  
" I am not happy, either. But word can be only words   
if you choose not pay attention. And from what I saw,   
you didn't mean it. You just do anything to   
drive us away."   
  
" Then you should get the message and leave me   
alone." The boy replied,returning to his "avoiding"   
mode.   
  
Remus ignored his comment and still followed him.   
They were near the end of the path when Severus   
suddenly stoped and almost fell. He tried to lean   
himself against the wall.   
  
" Are you alright?" Remus asked, trying to help his   
friend stand.   
  
Severus took a deep breath, "I'm fine now. Maybe it's   
just the sunlight."   
  
" Are you sure? Want me to take you to the hospital   
wing?"   
  
" Not necessary," Severus now could stand on his own.   
" By the way, thank you for asking."   
  
" It's nothing. What are friends for. "   
  
" Funny. I never considered you guys as friends. The   
first night was close, but still not." The pale boy   
said what was in his thought.   
  
" Why not?"   
  
" Because I hate you all."   
  
Remus stopped walking. His companion's words echoed   
in his mind.   
  
He grabbed the other boy's hand, dragging him to the   
nearest spot where they could have a private   
conversation.   
  
" What did we do? Why do you hate us?" Remus asked,   
almost whispering.   
  
Severus looked at the other boy. He didn't want to   
answer. But something inside him ignored this and made   
him speak.   
  
" Because you pity me."   
  
" Pardon?"   
  
" Yes, all of you. Don't deny it! After the Howler,   
everyone pitied me but you guys are worse. Maybe I'm   
worthless like Malfoy said, but I still have some   
self-respect. I don't need friends that come from   
pity." The pale boy couldn't stop. He tried but he   
couldn't stop pouring hisheart out. " It made me feel   
worse, if that's possible."   
  
" You are not worthless, you know." Remus protested.   
  
" What do you know?" Severus said bitterly, "my   
brother never liked me. And now my mother hates me.   
Maybe they are not kind, but family was all I had.   
And now I have none."   
  
" You still have us." Remus tried to comfort.   
  
" Like I said I don't want pity," again Severus tried   
to stop himself from speaking, he didn't want more   
pity. But he lost himself to the flow of   
emotion. "Beside, unlike you guys, I'm not good. I   
don't have a golden heart. I can't do anything with   
out thinking of myself first. I'm a rogue. And I   
prefer it that way. It is who I am."   
  
He gave up and continued. "I know I would do well in Slytherin. All I had to do was make some respect and hate   
Gryffindor. In Slytherin I don't need to be   
friends with anyone. But now I'm a Gryffindor and   
still I can't change what I am. I don't belong there.   
You Gryffindors don't want some crook like me."   
  
" Are you so sure about that?" The familiar sound   
came from behind.   
  
" Yes, someone who could do that to Malfoy is a good   
addition." the other voice said, "besides from what I   
saw today, I'm very happy to have you in   
Gryffindor, not in Slytherin."   
  
" How long have you been following us?" Remus asked,   
seemingly surprised.   
  
" Since the beginning." James answered. " We don't   
like what that Malfoy said but we still didn't want to   
forgive Severus too easily. So we just watched."   
  
" And when we saw what you two did to Malfoy. We were   
curious, so we followed." Sirius said. " And when you   
dragged Severus here. We hid behind the pillar,   
listening while you two talked.   
  
" You should not sneak around like that." Remus shook   
his head.   
  
" Yes, I shouldn't. But I'm glad I did." James looked   
in Severus's eyes. " Severus, I want to be your   
friend. This time for real. Not for pity or anything   
like that. I swear."   
  
"Yes, I don't think pity is suited for someone who   
can do something like that to Malfoy. You did a good   
job." Sirius grinned.   
  
" Do you want to be friends?" James offered.   
  
A part of Severus's mind wanted to said no, but his   
mouth betrayed. "Yes."   
  
" Then we are friends!" James patted his new friend's   
back. Suddenly his mood changed to serious. " But   
first, you must apologize to Lily. Did you feel   
sorry for what you did?"   
  
" Well, a little." Severus muttered.   
  
" Not necessary." Lily, who had been hiding, popped   
up. "I forgive you."   
  
She hugged the pale boy and whispered something in   
his ear.   
  
Severus was stumped, his eyes widened from shock and   
disbelief.   
  
" Lucky boy! Lily, can I have a hug like that   
too?"Sirius laughed.   
  
Lily relieved the shocked boy. She smiled, "No way,   
Sirius. No way."   
  
"I'm hurt! What does he have that I don't?" Sirius   
compained, pretending to be hurt.   
  
" Stop compaining, Sirius. Let's celebrate!" James   
smiled.   
  
Then three boys and a girl dragged their still   
shocked friend along. The new strange friendship now   
officially began.   
  
And someone learned his lessons.   
  
TBC.  
  
********************  
  
The next one isn't chapter three. It is the side-story name 'The true behind'(unofficial, chapter 1 3/4). Yes! A secret behind chapter two that you still don't know. Wait and find it! 


	3. The Rule of Potion and Friendship

Chapter 3 was finished.Thank you for my beta-reader,Lindsay Winter. You did help, it look good than the original. I can't do this with out you!  
  
And for your question, my dear beta-reader. You are right! It its James, not Jame. I must be more careful next time.  
********************  
  
Chapter3.  
  
"Why? I just want a normal life. Is that too much to ask?" Severus thought. He sat under the tree near the statues of the founders, looking enviously after the Hufflepuff group which had just passed. It had been 2 months since school has started. Severus was now adjusted to Gryffindor (actually, it was the others who had adjusted to him). He was still quiet and anti-social, but the other Gryffindors didn't mind. They had grown used to it. And the teachers liked him. He studied hard and payed attention in every subjects (or at least pretended to.)   
  
Severus's life in Gryffindor would have been good, if it wasn't for one problem. His friends. James, Sirius and Remus were indeed the troublemakers. When they united, you could hope for nothing short of disaster. And worst of all, they never separated. With them, Severus didn't have time to doubt his worth. He was too busy with the trouble they caused!   
  
Well, Severus didn't really mind their little pranks. Sometime he actually liked them, especially if the target was Malfoy. And since Severus had agreed to be their friend, he couldn't simply ignored their trouble making. But when their jokes got out of control(which they always did,) it was he who had to handle it. Of course, they didn't mean to let him deal with it alone, but when they tried to help, it only caused more problems.   
  
Like the time when they set fireworks under Malfoy's table. Their intentions were good, but the result was disaster. The fireworks exploded over the class which,unfortunately, was potions. So not only the fireworks but also all of the potions in the class exploded. One of them tried to cast a spell to stop the blast, and the explosion did stop. There was only one problem,  
because of the spell, the room flooded.   
  
It was up to him to put the rest of fireworks in Malfoy's bag and make the suggestion to Professor Alen about how easy it would be for the owner to explode fireworks by accident. Of course, he hadn't lied at all! How could he lie to the teacher? He just made a sincere suggestion.   
  
Severus's mood improved when he remembered what happened after the incident, Malfoy lost 30 points and spent the whole week with detention. No points were taken from Gryffindor for trying to help (even if it had caused more of a mess).  
  
  
But that wasn't the only trouble they had caused. Sirius always came up with new ideas, and James was the one who formed the plan. Remus...Well, Remus was  
the most reasonable and always tried to slow the others down when he saw that it was too much. But somehow he was the one who caused most of the disasters. Who else did you think flooded the class?  
  
Severus knew he could handle the problems. But that wasn't making things easier. It was hard to keep the image of an exemplary student when trouble followed him. And he really needed that image. It was useful.  
  
Did he ask too much for a simple life?  
  
--------------------  
  
Severus picked up his belongings, preparing to leave this place before James or Sirius could find him. Then he heard a voice calling his name.  
  
" What?" Severus raised his voice, looking at the one who dared to interrupted his private thoughts. He was a tall boy with disheveled hair and nervous blue eyes.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" Frank Longbottom," the boy said. Severus still stared at him. The boy hurriedly added, " First year Gryffindor."  
  
" Oh.. I remembered you. You are the one, aside from Malfoy, who always blows up the potions class." Severus nodded, acknowledged. " What do you want?"  
  
" Well.. About the potions class," Frank said uncertainly, " Professor Alen told me to ask you for help."  
  
Severus looked at the boy, unsure what to do. The teacher would not be pleased if he found out that he hadn't helped. But he still had no idea how he could aid this 'potion class destroyer'.  
  
" What's your problem anyway?" Severus asked. "Why exactly do your potions always explode?"  
  
" I can't figure it out myself." Frank shook his head, " Even with Lucius's help, I still mess up my potion."  
  
  
" Did you say Lucius? As Lucius Malfoy? What the hell did he have to do with your potion?"  
  
" He is nice. He always points out to me when I miss ingredients and helps me add them when the teacher isn't looking. "   
  
" Now I see your problem." Severus said.  
  
-----1 hour later : potion's classroom.   
  
" Ok. I will teach you how to make the potion which we will be learning tomorrow. First and most important rule, DON'T EVER LET MALFOY NEAR YOUR POTION!" Severus stressed while the other boy prepared the works.  
  
" Why?" Frank asked dazedly.  
  
" Don't ask. Just do it."  
  
" Ok."  
  
" ..And, PUT that Damn bottle down! It's used to kill, not to make a simple sleeping potion!."  
  
" ..Move those leaves away from the fire!"  
  
" ..There is no rat's oil in this recipe. We need  
bat's oil."  
  
" ..You will kill us both if you mix that together."  
  
Severus looked fearfully at the various components which lay on the table. It was the first time that he had ever felt uneasy around the liquids and leaves. Normally they didnt seem too dangerous. But when they were in Frank Longbottom's hands, even simple water could be risky.   
  
He gazed nervously at a cabinet near by, which held all of the dangerous ingredients. They should be safe there! Shouldn't they?  
  
" I think we should find some other place to work."  
  
----Same time : Gryffindor's common room.  
  
"Hey! Lily, have you seen Severus?" James asked the young girl who was giggling with her friends.   
  
" Yes. Want his help for a new prank?" Lily smiled.  
  
" It's a guy thing. You girls don't need to know." Sirius said.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. " In that case, I saw Severus with his friend 2 hours ago at the potions class. But I don't know where he is now."  
  
" Friend? But we are all here," he said checking. James, Remus, himself, every one was still there.  
  
" When I said his friend I didn't mean you. I saw Severus with Frank Longbottom. They were talking.Maybe Severus tired of you and decide to find a new friend."   
  
" No! It's not true! We are his friends! And he likes us. Right? James?" Sirius asked James for support.  
  
" Yes. He'd never abandon us." James added.   
  
" Well, I don't know. Sometimes he seems tried by our jokes. Maybe he wants a new friend." Remus murmured to himself.Too bad, James and Sirius heard it.  
  
" No way! He is ours!" the two boys shouted at the same time. They looked at each other. " We need to find Severus now!"  
  
The two boys hurriedly left the common room. Remus shook his head and followed them.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hmm.. Severus, why are we here?" Frank asked, looking at their surroundings. They were under the big tree near the lake. No one else was near by.  
  
" So you can learn to make the potion, of course," Severus answered, preparing the instructions.   
  
" I mean, Why we do it in the common room? There is a table there, and it is more comfortable." Frank suggested.  
  
" I just don't want to look stupid in front of the others." Severus said, finishing his work and handing it to the other boy. " Pretend these are the  
components and use them to make the potion."  
  
" What are they?" Frank asked.  
  
" Just simple water with dye in it and normal leaves."  
  
  
---A Few minutes later.  
  
" Ok! I've finished. "  
  
" An explosion just killed us both. Try again."  
  
---  
  
" How about this?"  
  
" Almost right, but it still exploded."  
---   
  
" This."  
  
" Good job! You can kill people with this one. But we just need a simple sleeping potion"  
  
---   
  
"And this." Frank held his breath.  
  
Severus looked at the 'potion'. It sill wasn't right,but for now it was good enough.   
  
" It is not perfect. But we are done."   
  
Frank sighed deeply and smiled. He almost felt proud of himself.   
  
" Well, just one more thing," Seveus grinned.  
  
" What?"  
  
" In class, if your potions turn red. AIM IT AT MALFOY AND HIDE UNDER THE TABLE."  
  
Frank looked uncertain but finally said. " Ok. By the way, thank you for your help, Severus."  
  
Before Severus could reply. There was a loud shout from across the lake.  
  
"SEVERUS!" It was Sirius and James.  
  
" What is you problem now?" Severus looked suspect at James and Sirius who were running to him. He had never seen them act like this before. Surely there must be a major problem.   
  
James and Sirius gazed nervously at each other. They couldn't tell the truth. But they needed to act quickly.   
  
"What? No! No problem! We just came to check that you were alright," Sirius said hurriedly, trying to make it sound sincere. He grabbed Severus's left hand.   
  
" Yes! My uncle just sent me a big box. I bet it is something interesting. Want to check it out? Of course, you want to. Let's go back to our room!."  
James said, grabbing Severus's right hand.  
  
" Yes! We should hurry. Bye, Frank. See you later." Sirius added before he and James hurriedly dragged Severus away.  
  
"..." Frank looked dumbly at Remus who had just arrived.  
  
" Don't ask."  
  
---------Next day: Potions class------  
  
" BOOM!!!"  
  
Lucius Malfoy was certainly having a bad day. His robes and hair were totally ruined by the explosion. Frank Longbottom was saved, as he was under the table.  
  
Severus grinned. Looks like that boy has some hope in potion after all.   
  
  
********************  



	4. Bad day.

Chapter 4

**It is a long time since chapter 3 (Not so long but still long.) I have been suffered from a famous writing block(as if my lack of English ability not enough suffering!) To help me overcome this state, some reviews or suggestions are required.So if you like this story, please tell me what you think.**

**This chapter would not be sent with out the help of 2 persons : Lindsay Winter and ****Kaisei Anata. They are the wonderful beta-reader that the writher could have.**

**If you still find the mistakes in this chapter. It is because I rewrited a little after they had sent the story back to me. My mistake, not them.**

**One more thing,****Lindsay Winter agreed to help me check my former chapters and side-story. I changed some linesin ' The True Behind were change to make it more sense. So you can read it now with out suffer from thebad English****.**

***************************

**Chapter 4**

Since the beginning of the year, every Gryffindor could sense the strange atmosphere. It was neither dark nor evil, but somehow more frightening. Even the bravest Gryffindor who could say You-Know-Who name aloud, shuddered under its effect. It was not long before they knew who was behind this uncomfortable atmosphere: Severus.

Everyone in the house knew that Severus was not your normal Gryffindor. Despite of his calm and quiet personality, he was cunning and dangerous. He would do anything to get what he wanted. His way of thinking was more like Slytherin. Some of the Gryffindors felt uncomfortable about it, but most of them were glad to have him in the same house. But whether they liked him or not, Severus's differences became the center focus, though he was not aware of this. His presence came to be an important part of their school's life. Some of them even missed it in the lonely summer. 

So none of them prepared for his change. 

According to everybody, Severus acted strangely. He was more quiet than usual. Of course he was always quiet, but this new silence was not the same.Sometimes he looked far away to the distance. Sometime he stared at the others and sighed. His actions, in their own way, were scarier thanthe death predictions made by professor Trelawney to the first years. His strange behavior made everyone feel uncomfortable and uncertain about their futures.All were worried, especially his friends. 

"What's wrong with Severus?" Lily asked. It was 1 month since the school had started. The group was gathering in the Gryffindor common room. 

"I don't know. But surely it isn't good. Severus has not been himself since the beginning of the year. He even fell for some of Malfoy's pranks." Sirius said.

"Yeah, and yesterday he even mixed the wrong ingredient in potions class," James added. "It's gotta be something serious"

"What should we do about it?" Lily looked at the boys. 

Remus shrugged. " Maybe we just ask him." 

The others looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you nuts?! Severus never will to tell us about his problem," Sirius said incredulously.

"Yes! He will die before he says anything." James directeda pitying look to his friend.

"If you didn't drug him, he wouldn't say a single word," Lily added. 

"Then how can we help him?" Remus asked. 

" Maybe we can cheer him up," Lily picked her box. " Let me try something first."

----------

"Hi, Severus! How are you today?" Lily smiled sweetly to the boy.

Severus almost jumped, but caught himself just in time. Since his first year, he secretly developed his fear of Lily Evans(the   
result is in 'The true behind'). He had so far succeeded in hiding it from everyone else. But sometimes when he was caught off guard, his instincts overpowered him.

" How are you today?" Lily repeated. 

"Fine, I guess." Severus answered nervously. He had nothing against the girl, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in her presence. 

"I have a box of chocolate. Want some?" Lily suddenly offered. She tried to use the same tactic as the previous year.

Severus paled. If there was anything he feared more than Lily herself, it was her food. 

" N... no, I don't like chocolate." Severus tried to make his voice as calm as possible. His fear was increase when he saw the glass of yellow liquid in her hand.

" Maybe you'd like some orange juice?" 

" No!" Severus began to back away. "I have to go now. Bye." With that, Severus hurriedly left the room. He almost ran.

"What did you do to him?!" Sirius looked at Lily, "He looks worse!"

" I have no idea." Lily said.

----------

" Do you think it'll work?" Remus asked.

" Of course! If there is anything that can help him feel better, it's Malfoy's distress. Besides, Malfoy is harassing him more this year. It is fun to see him with problems." Sirius smirked. 

" Ok! We have to do it in potions class." James suggested.

" Why is it always be potion class? Do you have something against professor Alen that I didn't know?" Remus asked, recalling so many times they caused a messes, explosions, havock, etc. to the class of the Ravenclaw teacher.

"No. Actually, professor Alen is my favorite teacher. But you have to admit, her class is boring. She always makeunnecessarily, long speeches. And we can't sleep in her class like in professor Binn's. We need to find something to keep us awake." James answered.

"Besides Flying and Transfigurations, it is the only class that we are paired with Slytherin. And doing something in professor McGonnegal's class is a bad idea." Sirius added.

"Why do I still have a bad feeling about this?" Remus muttered.

----------

In potion class, professor Alen was writing something on the blackboard. Sirius walked to the teacher's table, pretending to get more ingredients. Sirius gazed toward in Malfoy's direction and switched his bottle which one he had received from Remus. Busied with Frank's potion, Malfoy did not notice what had happened. But the other Slytherins did. They knew too well that the Gryffindor boy was up to something. Butsince loyalty to their housemates wasn't a Slytherin strong point,(Plus, they were bored too.) So they just secretly moved away from Malfoy's table. 

Ten minutes later, the potion class exploded. 

Unfortunately, it was not at Malfoy's table. 

The exploding was at Lupin's. 

Most of the students could escape safely, except one unlucky person, Severus. 

" Oops." Remus looked at the bottle in his hand.

----------

" What's wrong with today!" Severus muttered as he left the hospital wing. Unfortunately, his luck was still down. And, of all the people he could have met, he'd met the worse, Malfoy.

" Hello, loser. How are you today?" Lucius blocked the sulking boy. 

"Go away, Malfoy."

"Don't be so rough! I just want to say hello. How was your summer?" The Slytherin boy said playfully, " I had a great one."

"Good for you. Now get out of my way." 

" I met your family." Lucius said suddenly. "Oh! Almost forgot, it is not your family anymore. Right? 

"Mrs. Snape is the wonderful woman. " Lucius smirked, continuing. "And your brother is great! He told me a lot of amazing stories. I never know you had the guts to poison your cat." 

Severus stood still. His mind drifting to the day he would never forget. His cat was ill, so he tried to make a potion to cure it. What he did not know was his brother, Jeff, had switched the ingredient. He always hatedcat. Severus remembered the laugh of his older brother when the little cat had died painfully. He also remembered that mother slapped him because he crying. But what was hurt the most was the way his cat had looked at him. It though he had betrayed it. He never forgot those eyes. Never.

"... and when you were locked in the cellar with the boggart. He said you screamed the whole time. Is that true?" Lucius laughed at the pale boy. 

The painful memory returned to him as clearly as the first. A day with a sole companion,the boggart. _Mother did not even allow me to go insane or die. She carefully performed the charm to prevent that. _

He did not remember what he had done to be punished. But he remembered too clearly about what happened next. After that he could not eat, sleep or speak for three days. Mother said he would recover quickly. But he knew that he could never recover. The memory would haunt him in his dream for the rest of his life. 

"What else do you want, Malfoy?" Severus gazed at the other boy, eyes emotionless. The memory was painful; but it was the past. He had survived it then, so he could survive it now.

Lucius did not satisfied with the other boy's lack of reaction. So he continued.

" One more thing. It want to show you my new pendant. Do you like it? Mrs. Snape gave it to me."

Severus froze. He could handle almost anything, but not this. The pendant used to be his. Mother gave it to him as a reward for the first time he cast the killing spell. It was just a little rat. But she looked proud of him and hugged him. Her smile was something he never forgot. It was one of the few memories that he valued, the memory that sustained him through the dark hours. The one that kept him from hating her.

But now it was gone. 

This time Severus could not hide the pain in his eyes. Lucius saw this, and was satisfied, but did not stop there.

"You have no place in your family anymore." Lucius stressed, " you don't even have a right to be here. You should go away."

"He has every right to be here! If someone has to go, it should be you! " 

A figure hurtled from the shadows, and the next instant Malfoy was violently thrown to the floor; the furious assault didn't slow, and Lucius barely had time to defend himself as the attacker, hopelessly stronger and faster, fought him like the wild beast. There was sudden crack, a cry of pain, and his struggles abruptly ceased.

The fight scene brought Severus back to the reality. He tried to catch the angry boy. 

"Calm down... calm down, pal. We don't want him to die... yet." Severus finally succeeded in ending the fight. It was a few seconds before Severus finally realized who the attacker was. 

"Remus!"

"Yes, me." Remus smiled sheepishly.

Severus stared at his friend. It was hard to believe that of all the people, it was _Remus_, the calmest one, who had done this.

" What are you doing here?" Having found a word, Severus finally said.

" I came to check on you." Remus answered, "Are you okay?"

" Yes, everything is perfectly fine. You just got rid of a problem for me." Severus grinned, feeling his mood improve. 

" What do you mean?" Remus looked down in confusion, suddenly remembering what he had done. His face paled. Jumping away from the unconcious boy, he sank to floor, sobbing.

"What have I done! I killed him!" 

"Relax, Remus. Unfortunately, Malfoy is still alive."

" I... I almost killed him! It was my fault!" Remus shout, shuddering

Severus looked at his friend. Something was wrong, very wrong. Remus reaction was far from normal. He was hysterical. Why? If someone was going to hysterical, it should be him, not Remus. He was the one who was hurt by the words, after all. 

Severus decided that it was not the time for his own problems. 

"Look, Remus. Do you really feel sorry for attacking Malfoy?" Severus asked.

" Yes… it is un-human. I'm a monster!" Remus's voice was shaking. 

Severus did not know where that stupid idea come from, but he did not like it at all. His mind worked quickly to find every tactic he could use to get Remus out of his self-loathing state. 

Problem was, his words fell on deaf ears. Remus was far too guilty to do anything but mourn.

As much as he hated it, Severus lowered his head, tried to make his voice as sad as possible.

" S... so you feel sorry to fight for... me." 

" No! Of course not!" As expected, Remus stopped crying and forgot his own problem. 

Seeing his friend ready to listen, Severus raised his voice to a shout.

"THEN STOP BLAMING YOUSELF! IT IS NOT YOUR FALUT!" 

Remus looked dumbly at the other boy." But..."

" NO BUTS!" Severus glowered. The anger burned in him. He did not know where that come from. Maybe it was accumulated since Malfoy started talking. "Last year, I did exactly the same thing you just did. So what if you are a monster? What am I?"

Remus tried to say something but he could not find a word to reply. 

" No time to be worried about this now," Severus looked at the body on the floor impassively. "We must find a way to rid ourselves from this problem."

The two boys gulped as the stern voice of Professor McGonnelgol came from behind them. 

"Too late."

----------

" What are you doing here, Severus?" Remus asked the other boy, while scrubbing the dungeon floor.

Severus picked up the other mop.

" Detention, of cause."

" Why? You didn't do anything! I was the one who started the fight with Malfoy. How could the teacher give you the detention?" 

" Well, after that the teacher found me kicking that bastard and destroying the pendant," Severus shook his head, "I have to admit, destroying the pendant was a childish act. And I should be more careful when the teachers are around. Today is just not my day." 

"At least, it is not Malfoy's day too." Remus comforted his moody friend.

"Then there is still be some justice in the world." Severus murmured. "Anyway, we should be finish quickly. The whole house is waiting for us to celebrate."

" What is it for? I don't remember there being any celebration today."

" It was arranged suddenly. They are calling it the 'Sanity Return' Celebration. Haven't the slightest what it means though. I swear they just planned it atthe very same time I was kicking Malfoy."

" Oh." Remus acknowledged. Then he remembered the original problem they were worried about.

" Severus, I notice that you are not yourself since the year started. Do you want to talk about it?"

Severus shrugged, pushing the mop across the floor harder. "It is nothing at all. I was just thinking about the new potion I want to develope. It takes almost all my time to figure out how to do it." Severus sighed. " And then I found thatthe ingredient is too expensive for me to buy."

" And how come sometimes you looked at people and sighed?"

" Just wondering about where they had had their hair cut. I certainly will not go to the same place." Severus answered, before determinedly continuing mopping the floor. 

TBC.

****************************

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I still don't put Pettigrew in this chapter,but he was around. We willhave him in the story, maybe next chapter.**


End file.
